Unconditional Love
by katyannekat
Summary: There's a new girl joining the force. Now Dexter isn't the only one with secrets.
1. New Girl in Town

**NEW GIRL IN TOWN**

My heart was beating out of my chest. I don't know why, it's not like I've never been in a room full of cops before. My mother was always dragging me in and out of the police station as a child. Filing complaints against my father over and over again. Dont get me wrong he was a bastard, but taking your 5 year old almost every week really isn't necessary. My mother really wasn't a saint either though.

I looked around the room as I tried to get out of my thoughts as usual. Getting into the homicide department felt like a pretty big deal, I took in the whole place. Analyzing. Processing.

"You must be detective Dundee." A thicker Hispanic woman greeted me with a semi- sincere smile.

"That I am." I chimed right back, trying to act normal. If that was even possible.

"I heard you were the best in Orlando. It will be great having you here." She lied through her teeth, "Well I know you already had the run around earlier so I'll just let you get to work here. Welcome." She semi smiled again and strutted away. As if everyone was watching her. She was wrong about one thing though. No one had given me a tour or run around. I stood there, like a lost puppy. Not sure where I was welcomed to roam. Might as well look for a break room then, I mean it sounds like the most reasonable place to look for first...especially if they have snacks. I turned sharply and collided with either a person or a thing. I slamed down onto the ground, feeling my blood start to boil. I picked myself up and brushed myself off. Just trying to keep my cool. Tuning out whoever had just knocked me over.

Finally I looked up to see the culprit. Only to find some geek...well a pretty good looking geek.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." He said with almost no emotions in his voice or on his face.

"Its fine. I'm kind of in the way anyway. Names Katy by the way, I'm new here." I gave him a slightly friendly smile.

"I'm Dexter." He flashed somewhat of a smile and tried to scurry past me. What the fuck did I do?

Dexters POV

I looked back at her. Katy. Usually I don't care about new people, just another person to keep off my radar. But she felt different. Or maybe I felt different. I usually dont have any feelings for a person. Especially a cop. The way her eyes gleaned green though. Almost like rare jewel. Oh well. She was just like the rest of these detectives though. Secret enemies to my secret agenda. I guess in a way I'm my own enemy too.

"Yo Dex, you see that new chick?" I turned to see my nosey sister in my lab area. Trying to get me to show some interest in the topic.

"Yeah, I sorta bumped into her already." I amused her banter.

"She's pretty fucking hot. I don't fucking know how she got on the task force. Like does she just try to flirt and fuck with suspects to get em to talk, gesh." She smiled to herself. Pleased with her own comments.

"I don't know Deb, why dont you ask her?" I mean that could be amusing I guess. Deb rolled her eyes and let out a slight laugh as she strolled away. Deb wasn't entirely off though. A good looking cop like her probably helped a lot with male suspects. I gazed out at her to study her. Angel was of course showing her around now. Well hell she's new and a girl. Every male officer will probably want to try and show her around. Oh well. She's not my problem.


	2. Analyzing

**Analyzing**

I stared blankly at the detective in front of me. He was rambling on and on about his wife. Or maybe it was his ex wife now. I don't know, but I didn't want to fucking know. I hated that about most people. They always have to get all emotion and pour their hearts out like people give a damn. Hell, I guess some people might actually give a damn.

I nodded my head on and off to keep him from knowing that I wasn't hearing a single word he said. I broke our stare for a few seconds to just scope out the room again. My eyes lingered on the nerdy guy...Dexter I think it was. The mother Tucker who ran into me and seems to have a problem. I could be friends with that guy.

"...don't you think so?" I snapped back to look at Angel, the detective who had been talking my ear off. He raised an eyebrow and looked in the direction of where I was gazing. "Ah that's Dexter. He doesn't talk a whole lot. Kinda strange, but a great guy." I smiled slightly, sounds like a good time compared to the constant talking.

I turned my full attention back on Angel and just smiled, "So we got any cases for me to start yet?"

"Actually yeah. If you read up on this file you can help us out with the ice truck killer." Angel jumbled around a few folders till he found the right one.

"The who?" I giggled as I grabbed the file and Scanned all the important facts.

"Hey this is a serious guy. It's not all fun and games here new girl. We actually do work in this department. We don't just sit around and paint our nails all day." This built black man with pedo mustache bellowed.

"Aw you don't? That's too bad, you look like you need a fresh coat of polish." I looked him up and down. Showing that I dont back away from a challenge.

"You better watch yourself little miss." The detective raised his brow at me. Trying to make me back down. I just politely smiled back and turned my back to him. He wasn't worth my time anyway. I could have shown him who's boss, but hey it's only my first day.

I looked back at Dexters work station. Something about that guy intrigued me. He was kind of an asshole, but awkward. Dexter looked up and caught my stare. I quickly looked away embarrassed. Embarrassed that somebody might of actually caught me caring about something.

Dexters POV

Did she know about me? Could she tell what I really am? She couldn't already. She's only been here for an hour. I shook of my paranoia, at least I tried to shake it off. Usually I wouldn't be so paranoid but usually people don't just randomly stare at me.


End file.
